<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by badgerBoyMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553721">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay'>badgerBoyMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Houlihawk Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The korean war ended. The people of MASH 4077th are going home, saying their goodbyes. Time for Hawkeye to be not a coward for once in his life.</p><p>[This might be slightly out of character]</p><p>DISCLAIMER: MASH or it's characters are not mine and I don't make any money with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Houlihawk Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my ff writing folders. It's cheesy and not 100% in character but you know, don't like - Don't read.</p><p>Anyway. I need more Houlihawk power couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BJ looked down, the colonel into the sky and Charles pretended to read in the book he was still holding. How long could two people kiss anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like the two wouldn't want to stop. Non of the three other men were surprised Hawkeye and Margaret ended up like this. The pair always were better with actions than with words anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted again, both of them looked quite pleased but also sad. It was a sad occasion after all, even if they should be happy that they could go home. But home also meant goodbye. Hawkeye stared at Margaret, trying to find words but nothing came to his mind. He hoped she would understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BJ gave him a knowing look. He did know about Hawkeye's feelings for Margaret. He also knew that Hawk was a coward when things got serious. BJ was sure that his friend would never actually tell her. Hawk had told him about his feelings for the head nurse when they came back from their trip to the 8063rd. The Mainer had also said that they would never work and it would be pointless to even try. BJ hadn't said anything at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they watched each other with hurtful glances. Then Margaret said her goodbyes to the others and climbed into the jeep that was waiting for her. She would go to the 8063rd to help them pack everything up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye was awfully quiet. No joke crossed his lips. No small witty remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BJ knew that Hawk must have been struggling very much at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the jeep finally started to drive off and Margaret turned around to wave at them, Hawkeye made a decision. He had never run that fast in his life before. Confused, Margaret told the driver to stop for a second and the jeep came to a hold. "Hawkeye what?", she asked but stopped when he sunk down to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is he doing?", Winchester asked the other two who only shrugged. They got the answer a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the distance they witnessed how Hawkeye shifted himself on one knee in front of her. Now they actually were surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In silence the three men watched how Margaret looked at him with wide eyes, then slapped him in the face and finally threw herself into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he just propose to her?", Potter asked. "And did she slap him and then hugged the man?" Winchester added, confused. BJ only laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret was crying into his shoulder. "I hate you." she said between two sobbs. "Why did you say yes then?", Hawkeye asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause I also love you." she wiped away her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you do." he smiled a loving smile at her. Margaret looked at him. "So what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go to the 8063rd. Come with me. Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me." Hawkeye pushed a wisp of hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do this.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? Who cares now anyway. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to do, Margaret?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a sad chuckle at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody ever cared what I wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him. "Well then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret turned to the driver. "Please drive to the 8063rd and tell them I changed my plans and I'm going </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>." she took her bag out of the jeep. Hawkeye only smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jeep drove off without her. Slowly the freshly formed couple walked back to the others. "I will regret this, won't I?", she asked her new fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you got me to say yes without getting a ring." she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said I don't have a ring for you?" Hawkeye opened his hand and there was a beautiful engagement ring inside of it. Margaret looked at him. "How? Where would you get-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mum. It was hers. Dad told me she wanted me to give it to the one woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Hawk.." she smiled and let him put the ring on to her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BJ grinned at him when they reunited with the other men. "Congratulations?" Potter asked, still somehow confused what they had just seen. "I told you to look for a happy life but I didn't mean so soon actually. " he then laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued their goodbyes and went home one after another. Hawkeye was glad Margaret had decided to stay with him. When they were in the airplane going home and Margaret slept with her head on Hawkeye's shoulder, he knew he had done the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he wondered what his dad would say about this. He'd probably laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>